bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Saito
Saito (斉藤,'' Wisteria'') is Rozeluxe's favorite Demons to summon in order to aid him battle, however, the drain on Raze's Spiritual Energy is quite hefty. Appearance Saito has a very humanoid appearance, causing confusion to opponents when he is summoned. He dons a long black hooded coat with long, bell-shaped sleeves that hide his hands while wearing a light green kimono underneath. On his arms, one can find black bracers that tie around his fingers and bear the kanji for "Evil" in a blood red coloration on the back. Saito's appearance has a chilling effect on others. Most are unnerved simply at the sight of him, while others, even the strong of heart, are restless after being around him for a time. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Water Manipulation: When forced into battle himself, Saito utilizes water from several flasks located in his sleeves in order to take down opponents. While battling, the water he conjures usually takes the form of a group of flowers that are composed of completely pure water, something that he doesn't ever reveal to his opponents. Saito can then direct the flowers to bind themselves to the ground around his targets and begin to bloom throughout the area, spreading the water that they are composed of through the air in mist form. Because the water is so pure, it has become acidic causing anything that comes into contact with it be dissolved in what seems like an instant. Saito claims that the water he creates should not be taken likely as its boiling point is far higher than the norm, allowing him to be capable of extinguishing large fires created by abilities of zanpakuto without the water getting evaporated in the process. Demon Summoning: Saito is able to summon Rozeluxe's other demons to aid them in battle, however, upon doing so they also gain a significant power boost. When summoned, they appear through a large egg-shaped dome of blue spiritual energy that quickly disperses, sending a shockwave through the area. Saito is also able to fuse with the other demons in order to further increase th abilities of the two. List of Demons * Ryoshi (猟師, Hunter): Rozeluxe's primary demon. Because of Ryoshi's appearance as a monstrous white dragon, enemies mistakenly believe it to be an attack-based demon. However, its true nature is revealed once it has been damaged as it is secretly liquid-based. Raze can keep it solid to defend from attacks or allow Ryoshi to be broken to pieces by an opponent. The liquid that composes its body can then swell and invade the opponent's body through any open wounds and pores, and force the bodily fluids within to rage about violently. The liquid produced by Ryoshi can't be stopped by barriers as it can effortlessly phase through kido spells. The opponent isn't able to force this out of their body without much difficulty, as the liquid quickly begins to bond to their cells and any attempt to remove it would in effect cause the opponent's innards to be removed as well. Raze can also use Ryoshi to ferry himself and a large group across several miles. * Chissoku (窒息, Choke): This demon takes the form of a average sized woman with short black hair and grey pupils. Her hair is her main weapon, and she is capable of using her hair to grab opponents and strangle them, grab thrown weapons from mid-air, swing from different things in the environment, the hair on her body can be stiffened into needles to skewer opponents, stretch to impossible lengths, and used bind opponents. As an added danger, her hair also absorbs strength from its targets, allowing her to quickly fuel her own energy, granting her the ability to regnerate near instantly even if her body or head are destroyed. *'Tsundora' (ツンドラ, Tundra): Tsundora's form is that of young woman that has long hair colored a mix of black, blue and white. Her eyes are amber with rings inside of them and is often seen upon her summoning to where a white furisode.She has the ability to generate ice and snow. She commonly uses this ice to make ice chunks of varying sizes and strength from her hands and fires them at her opponents. Tsundora has a high level of internal cooling system that allows her to effortlessly freeze the water around her. She is capable of freezing virtually anything it touches, including trees, the ground, a thrown spear, and even a pool full of water in mere seconds.While in battle Tsundora can also surround her body in a cloud of snow that is capable of freezing anything around her. She does this frequently in battle, nearly every time that her temper flares as the barrier can be used both offensively and defensively. Fusion SaitoXRyoshi: Because of Saito's natural affinity with water, he is able to easily fuse himself with Ryoshi, since it is made up of liquid. Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Tools Category:Weapons